Wings of Mystery
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Wings of Mystery is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Fallen Angels event released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Black Angel Beauty, Raziel continues looking for Mikaela and Raphaela. She soon remarks that they have looked all over Deeper Hierarchy and have yet to find them, and that if they don't find them soon it could be troublesome. Malphas soon appears, and remarks that he didn't think letting her get away would cause him so much trouble. He takes note that Sachiel and the adapter are there now, and he says that he corrupted the Angel Series and intended to finish them off when their power ebbed. He states that what Raziel has done has thrown a wrench into his plans, and that it is very irritating. Raziel asks if he had manipulated Metatron and Sandalphon so they would be absent, and says she will stop him. He asks what a coward like her could do, and says he will corrupt all of them. He then says that while they won't be very strong or useful, it will at least stop their meddling. Sachiel remarks that he is underestimating them and they won't be that easy, but he says that they won't even be able to touch him while they are having to carry that "luggage", and says he will turn them into fallen angels once more. Raziel responds saying that Uriel and Gabrielle aren't "luggage", but he just says that they are no more than pawns and he order them around as he pleases. Raziel then states that she will protect the Angel Series, and a light emanates from her that protects Uriel and Gabrielle. Malphas remarks that its a useful trick, and then calls forth the corrupted Mikaela and Raphaela to fight. Raziel, Sachiel, and the adapter manage to defeat Mikaela and Raphaela, causing them to faint and return to normal. They fight against Malphas, who remarks that their intrusion is very annoying. Sachiel tells Raziel to be careful, but suddenly gets hit by an attack. Suddenly the air starts getting thicker as he tries to slow their movements down, and Malphas begins to taunt Raziel. He remarks that he didn't expect her to be so troublesome, but if he can corrupt her and Sachiel then his plans of destroying the Angel Series AI will succeed. She still refuses to give in, and he comments that he shouldn't have called her a coward earlier. He goes to crack her, but suddenly a voice calls out and an attack hits Malphas. Suddenly he loses his footing, and the air returns to normal. Sandalphon and Metatron arrive, and Metatron remarks that she never thought that the invitation they had received earlier was fake. Azrael arrives as well, commenting that they came just in time. Metatron and Sandalphon say they won't forgive Malphas for what he's done, and together they attack him which sends him flying. Malphas states that he will remember this, and he will corrupt all of them and offer them to the Queen of Hearts, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The others then help Mikaela and Raphaela, and Sandalphon remarks that it would be best if they check that there is no errors in their data, and even if there is, Deeper Hierarchy is an Angel AI reset facility after all and can reset them back to normal. Sandalphon soon heads into the facility, while Metatron expresses her regret that she got tricked and let this whole incident happen. She then tells Raziel that it is thanks to her that they still have the Angel Series, and she made the right decisions to get help from the others. She then says that while she was worried that Raziel was a bit cowardly, she has grown. Raziel responds that it was only because of the others that she was able to do so, and Metatron says that the Angel Series makes a great team because they make each other better. She then thanks the adapter for their help. Raziel then thanks everyone for their support, and asks the adapter to stay there until they make sure everyone is OK. The adapter agrees, and stays while they get better. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is Raziel. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Some blurbs have been edited for consistency. * Ep.5 Hope and Courage ** Raziel's Light: 'The light emanating from Raziel protects Uriel and Gabrielle. It functions as a protective curtain for them. * 'Ultimate EX. Wings of Mystery ** Malphas: 'Malphas is an AI created by the Queen. Her plan, it seems, was to defeat Metatron and Sandalphon after cracking the Angel Series. ** '''Mikaela and Raziel: '''Mikaela and Raziel have a special affinity even among members of the Angel Series. They even trained for battle together... ** '''Raphaela and Raziel: '''Raphaela thinks of Raziel as a naive little sister. Raziel has a great admiration for the calm, cool, collected Raphaela. * '6 Angel Series ** '''The Angel Series: '''Perhaps because of Raziel's prayers, the Angel Series were all safe. Even Sachiel awoke full of energy. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Ultimates